The Woman in the Portraits
by Neli4evr
Summary: Tom Hiddleston thought that he'd never meet the one, especially not in an art gallery, painted on a canvas. -TomHiddlesxReader-


**Disclosure: Any movie references in this story are not mine!**

* * *

**-Tom-**

Tom Hiddleston was known as a renaissance man; a man who could do a little bit of all.

He always looked so happy and content with his life, but he knew that there was something missing. He was missing something that no amount of movies, dancing or tea could replace. It's only human nature to crave companionship; someone who understands where he comes from and would walk with him hand-in-hand until the ends of the world. Someone he can hold and love like he knows he can. He thought that out of all of the millions of people in the planet, he would've found her already, but that wasn't the case. After two successful Thor world tours and one for Only Lovers Left Alive, he had given up his search. None of the beautiful women he met have made his heart stop, his breath hitch, or his world stop.

Did he really want all of this happiness and travel with no one to share it with?

Tom pondered this as he walked into an art gallery right across the street from the hotel he was staying at. He was in New York for two weeks for the Avengers 2 press conferences, which he found to be funny since he only had about six lines in the entire film. Since he had to kill time before his interviews with Seventeen magazine and the New York Times, he decided to take a look around the gallery. Its name was The Silver Platter and it had a very plain look to the inside, but he had heard that this year's collections were outstanding.

He hid his hands in his light gray pant pockets and stopped in front of the first piece; a woman in a short (f/c) dress. She looked as she had been captured mid-spin, her hair and dress flowing around her and a bright smile on her face. He thought that she looked absolutely gorgeous, in love with the moment around her.

'_If only she were real.'_

He looked over the piece, looking for the name and artist of the collection.

'_(Y/F/N)… huh, I wonder if that's supposed to be her name. It's only fitting for a woman as beautiful as her.'_

Tom sighed, raking a hand through his brown curls.

"I can't believe I'm this fascinated with a painting of a woman who doesn't even exist."

"But I do exist."

A light chuckle sounded behind him. Tom turned around, his eyes widening. 

**-Reader-**

"Hello, I'm (Y/F/N, Y/L/N), the girl featured in the collection."

'_Wow. Is he the most gorgeous man I've ever met or what?' _

(Y/F/N) came in after her shift at (Your Fav. Café) ended. She had been wanting to check out the new Nature artwork for a while, but have had barely enough time this week with college and work. As soon as she entered the gallery, she noticed this tall man, dressed in a rather expensive-looking suit, staring at her portrait. He seemed to be mumbling to himself and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She must have scared him half to death when she spoke up. He looked absolutely awestruck, but damn, did he look gooood.

"Uh, hello! Hi,… my name's Tom, Tom Hiddleston. Are you really her?" He glanced between the portrait and your face, trying to find any proof.

"Yepp, my friend Matt Lander drew that picture of me while we were at a community picnic and painted it soon afterwards." She took a few steps closer to Tom, looking at the image. She could tell that he wasn't letting his eyes off of her. "At first, I didn't want him to include my face in his collection, but then I realized that only a few people would know it was me. We didn't expect it to become such a hit in the gallery."

Tom only kept staring at her, not saying anything for a few seconds, causing her to steal a glance at him to make sure he was okay.

"Uhm, Tom?"

"Oh my…"

* * *

**Oh wow, it's been forever since I've posted anything on here! I just got over a two year long writer's block and this is the first story I came up with. Let me know what you guys think about it!**

**Neli4evr**


End file.
